


The Sugary Scent He Never Forgets

by Swlfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cotton Candy, Fluff, M/M, OOC Derek Hale, Smutt, Sterek Week 15, Sunday Funday, blowjob, county fair, just a tad of smut, worse puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek don’t really run in the same circles, actually it’s pretty miraculous that they’re both making their way around the fairgrounds at the moment. Well now that I think about it I supposed it’s not that far fetched, Beacon Hills isn’t known for it’s entertainment venues and well, sometimes they act like magnets pulling toward one another at some of the weirdest opportunities. What’s even more odd is the way they tend to collide like an explosive going off instead of recognizing their more...primal connections. Let’s see if this time is any different...shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sugary Scent He Never Forgets

Derek huffs a small laugh to Boyd who’s on his right, trying to keep a straight face. Isaac seems to think they’d both make impressive additions to the Royal Guard, and thus is trying to make them crack. Derek gave up immediately, not wanting to play along. Boyd, however seemed to take it as an actual challenge, and Derek’s money (if he made bets), would be on him. Isaac wasn’t nearly as funny as he thought.

 

“What do air and sex have in common?” Isaac asked, not even waiting for Boyd to respond, “They’re not a big deal unless you’re not getting any…”

 

Nothing, Boyd gave him nothing. Derek was proud, with that kind of horrible attempt it would have been an embarrassment to even pretend to smile.

 

Isaac went on to tell a story about Maria, a devout Catholic who got married and had 10 children. After her first husband died, she remarried and had 10 more. A few weeks after her second husband died, Maria also passed away. Derek and Boyd were both looking at him as if he’d finally lost it, but he just kept on going. Saying how, at the funeral the priest looked skyward and said, "At last, they're finally together." and apparently her sister replied, "Excuse me, Father, but do you mean she and her first husband, or she and her second husband?"

 

The priest answered, "I mean her legs."

 

Even the bright lights and loud obnoxious noises of the fair couldn’t drown out the silence between them.

 

“I think you need some new material Isaac, as in… don’t let me hear you tell that story ever again,” Derek said, shaking his head in disappointment. Wanting the game to be over and knowing Boyd better than anyone, Derek leaned over to his best friend. “Knock knock,”

 

Boyd only lifted his brows, not daring to actually respond.

 

Isaac stood to the side, mock offended.

 

“Billy Jo Bob,” Derek continued, smiling wide at his friend until he rolled his eyes and answered.

 

“Billy Jo Bob, who?”

 

“How many Billy Jo Bob’s do you know?” he finished, which left both himself and Boyd with ridiculous smiles on their faces.

 

“Oh my God, guys you’ve got to be kidding me! A fucking knock knock joke?” Isaac pouts, kicking his feet into the grassy field. Derek and Boyd both just shrug as if that’s their explanation, which Derek guesses it is, or at least all they’re going to give Isaac.

 

Not too much later, they all sort of broke off, Boyd with Erica and Isaac with some brunette he was making eyes at over the duck pond. Derek was happy for them and more than okay with having some time to himself. He didn’t have the opportunity often, his house always overflowing with family and at school he was always surrounded by friends, and other people who just waited for a chance to be close to them.

 

With the smell of a million different kinds of fried food stinging his nose, Derek didn’t realize Stiles was close until he almost knocked into the guy. When the familiar scent finally hit him though, he wrapped a large arm over Stiles’ lean frame. “Well well, looks like I found myself a prize.”

 

“Oh..let me guess, you tried your luck at the ring toss and instead of manning up to your failure, you think it somehow justifies you being a pain in my ass?” Stiles answered, not even bothering to push him away.

 

Despite Derek’s superior strength, Stiles never shied away from confrontation with him. It was one of the most confusing things about the boy. The frustration he always seemed to be left with had his wolf wanting to crawl out of his skin to get back to Stiles, but Derek tried not to focus on that. It was probably just the fact that his wolf was a cocky asshole that wanted to have the last word, and Stiles was quick witted, sharp tongued,  and definitely more stubborn than anyone Derek had ever met.

 

“Oh trust me, if I’d have been anywhere near that ass you’d be struggling to walk straight right now,” Derek said, his voice low and his lips pressed in against Stiles’ pink tinged ear. Derek felt the shiver that ran through Stiles as if were a lightning storm and his own body a conductor. The reaction vibrated through him and he inhaled a deep breath to find the hint of arousal underneath the sugary sweet smell of Stiles’ natural scent.

 

“Real funny, Hale. Don’t you have someone better to pick on?” Stiles asked, becoming slightly more uncomfortable. Derek couldn’t tell if it was his words or just the small distance between them, but he backed off a little, just to be sure.

 

“Aww Stiles, you know you’re my favorite,” he purred, with a teasing tone and a tight warmth in his chest. Derek in no way, paid attention to the way that his own heartbeat was calm and steady throughout the statement. “Where’s your boyfriend..or bodyguard. I haven’t quite figured out what’s going on with you and Mccall.”

 

Stiles blew out a fond trasp of air, and it made Derek’s stomach clench a little. He wasn’t lying when he admitted to not knowing the relationship between the two juniors. He paid no attention to gossip and who’s dating who, but he always kept an ear open for what was happening with Scott and Stiles, just in case someone mentioned a relationship for either. He’d heard nothing.

 

“Scotty is probably rounding third with Allison somewhere in the parking lot. It was awkward enough being the third wheel on the date part of their evening activities, I refuse to watch my best friend star in a teenage porno through the fogged up windows of Ally’s car. No, thank you.” Stiles said, another shiver raking through his body.

 

So, they’re not together then. That’s… good? Yeah, that’s good. Scott was an idiot and Stiles deserved better than someone who thought Wallis Simpson was a cartoon character, even after a week’s lessons focused on the abdication crisis.

 

“Just as well, I’m sure as soon as the director got a look at your mouth it would have been recast,” Derek answered with a smirk, at the clear confusion and frustration flitting across Stiles’ face in flashes. It was nice to see the gorgeous features twisting up to showcase how Stiles made him feel every single time they came into contact with one another.

 

Stiles stopped, they were practically hidden away now. The only thing around was a giant cotton candy booth and they were shielded behind it. Derek had subconsciously moved away from the crowd, and pulled Stiles along with him it seemed. “Dude, you’re so weird. Sometimes I think you just like to fuck with me because I don’t put up with your ‘I’m the Alpha’ bullshit,” Stiles said, biting down on his lip as if he were thinking about ending it there, but just a second later the rest came tumbling out, “but other times I wonder if you just really want a piece of my ass but your brain isn’t sophisticated enough to process asking me out like a fucking normal person.”

 

Derek was going to respond, as soon as he could wrap his head around it, but before that happened, Stiles narrowed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

 

_Shit._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles figured it was about time to do something. Derek was an annoyance occasionally, but he was a decent guy, so even if he’d read the situation wrong it wouldn’t be some goddamn rumor passed around school, Stiles was sure of it. Well, sure enough to take the risk at least.

 

With a wide smirk, Stiles pushed Derek up against the concrete of the concession stand where the smell of cotton candy was oozing, even to his own human nose.

 

“Well if you like my mouth on my face so much, imagine how it’d feel...elsewhere.” Stiles said, his eyes scraping down every inch of muscle in a way he’d never allowed himself to ogle Derek before.

 

Apparently, he’d shorted the circuits in Derek’s brain because the guy just cursed and his eyes flashed red. Stiles smiled and continued, because Derek looked surprised, not at all angry or threatening. He fell to his knees, pushing the thick heavy hands at Derek’s side back against the building and blinked up at the gorgeous red eyes of the wolf, “Hands to yourself unless you want me to bite it off.. we clear?”

 

Stiles almost laughed when he got a shaky nod and a quiet grunt of approval in return, the only thing keeping him from it was the fact that there was a good chance that he was actually going to suck Derek off. It wasn’t like the guy was trying to stop him, and to be honest Stiles had quite a few dreams that started out just like this.

 

He unfastened the brass button and jerked the zipper of Derek’s jeans down in slightly clumsy and rushed movements. Stiles wasted no time wrapping his mouth around the tip, sucking it down until he could feel it tapping at the back of his throat. He was inexperienced, only having done it a few times and never with someone he wanted, the way he wanted Derek, but he knew it was working because he could feel the trembling under his fingers that were dug into the thick muscle of Derek’s thighs.

 

Clenching his jaws tight, he sucked and took until Derek moaned out a warning. Even that, only caused him to pause. He’d never swallowed before, but his decision was made instantly as he looked up at the glorious picture of Derek coming completely undone for him. There was nothing he’d fantasized about more than the exact thing that was happening before his very eyes. Stiles moaned, humming around the tip as it dipped past the tight opening of his throat and he felt his air cut off briefly.

 

Just as his mouth began to ache in a good way, he felt hot ropes shoot against his tongue and heard Derek call out his name repeatedly, his voice raspy and stuttered between panted breaths. Stiles swallowed it all, most of which went down quickly, the rest sat against his tongue for only a second before he gulped it down as well.

 

When Derek stopped shaking, Stiles popped off and rose up off his knees. Grateful that the ground was dry and his jeans were dark. He tucked Derek back into his jeans and fastened them back up while he stared with a sort of blissful glaze over his eyes. Stiles just smiled, proud of himself, proud that he’d been able to make the almighty Derek Hale weak in the knees.

 

“See you around, Derek.”

 

Stiles hummed happily to himself as he rounded the corner of the building and popped up to the counter. “Yeah, can I get like..the biggest cotton candy you have.. like bigger than my head!”

 

“Sure thing, comin’ right up.”

* * *

 

**_Eight Years Later_ **

 

“Daddy, Daddy, can we get some cotton candy please!!” Alexis yells as she swings their folded hands beside her.

 

Derek feels the blush staining his cheeks as he inhales the same scent his daughter must have picked up. The faint traces of sugar, syrup, and happiness spinning around them. The memory of Stiles and the awkward, yet amazing encounter they’d shared behind the concrete building still fresh in his mind like it happened just the night before.

 

“Of course, Lex it’s your day you can have whatever you want.”

 

“You know, I think cotton candy is your Dad’s favorite thing about the fair. Huh Derek?”

 

The heat flushing down his neck, Derek gives his husband a warning glare. “Maybe, I really do love cotton candy.”

 

“Let’s get a whole bunch and then maybe Uncle Scott will take you for a ride on the Ferris Wheel! I know it’s your favorite,” Stiles says, smirking at his husband with a predatory glint in his eyes.

 

“Yasssss,” Alexis draws out, clearly enthused about seeing her favorite uncle.

 

Thankfully Scott gets there in time to keep Derek from mentally scarring their daughter when he drags Stiles behind the concrete building with a wolfish grin.

 

 


End file.
